The proposal contained herein is a demonstration project. The goal is to develop a unified, cohesive, coordinated service system for the alcoholics and their families in the three county catchment area of Buffalo, Trempealeau and Jackson. The project will add elements of care to an existing program, the community mental health center of which received a P. L. 91-211 Basic Staffing Grant in 1970. The new elements of intermediate care, administration and evaluation will be implemented. No funding is being sought for the existing inpatient program. One of the major goals of the project is to become essentially self- supporting with third party payments State and County funding, by the end of the project period of three years. The Center has been designed along the lines of the "Public Health Model," in that the first level of care is outpatient and emergency. The second level will be intermediate (day/night and hostel houses) and the third level is inpatient. The service system will be tied together by continuity of care contract and written working agreements. All of the policies and services are under the explicit control of the Center Board, which has an alcoholism and drug abuse Citizen's Advisory Committee. The Center Executive Director reports directly to the Board. The Alcoholism Program Coordinator will report directly to the Executive Director. The approval of this application will enable the ss51.42 Unified Board of Buffalo, Trempealeau and Jackson Counties to develop an antonomous alcoholism program within its human services center system.